No One Will See Us
by Magdiel14
Summary: A friend drew Karahkwa for me and I owed them a snippet of the story with Ayashe, Karahkwa, Ratonhnhake:ton and Kanen'to:kon as a thank you. We are full of sin.


They beckoned them to the clearing. The two women giggled as the men followed them. They looked at each other and turned their gaze upon the women in front of them. Karahkwa and Ayashe caught their stares and met them with the same intensity. Ratonhnhake:ton approached them first, while they were busy picking a few flowers. He went for Karahkwa first, the smallest of the group. The young woman looked up at him as he caressed her cheek. Ayashe took Ratonhnhake:ton's hand and lightly stroked his palm with her fingers. Kanen'to:kon shyly joined them after a while.

"Is this the spot" He asked. Ayashe nodded her head as she pulled him closer.

"Relax, Kanen'to:kon. No one will see us." Ratonhnhake:ton teased his friend. The man scoffed as Ratonhnhake:ton turned his attention back to Karahkwa. She smirked and pulled him down into a kiss. Her fingers trailed down his jaw, to his chin, his strong neck, his broad shoulders and rested on his bare chest. Ratonhnhake:ton let his hands travel up and down Karahkwa's back. They started to get bolder as the heat started to rise in between them.

They felt it crackling towards them. Kanen'to:kon leaned in and kissed Ayashe on her lips, wrapping his arms around her. Ayashe fumbled with his tunic as his hands explored her curves. She pulled off the tie holding his ponytail and untied both her sash and his. Kanen'to:kon planted his hands on her waist, not knowing much of what to do. He dragged Ayashe down onto the grass and climbed on top of her, planting kisses on her lips, down her neck and to her collarbone. He slipped out of his tunic and let it drop to the ground. Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa followed suit, removing most of their adornments and jewelry. Ratonhnhake:ton and Kanen'to:kon switched and straddled Karahkwa and Ayashe. The both of them looked at each other and smirked.

Karahkwa shot up and before Kanen'to:kon could react, he was pinned to the ground. His hands were pinned above his head and Karahkwa straddled his waist. He looked up at her surprised and she flashed a smile. Ayashe did the same, pinning Ratonhnhake:ton down. A blush creeped to his cheeks as he felt his pants growing tighter. Ayashe noticed this and leaned close to Ratonhnhake:ton's ear. She lightly nipped the bud and trailed a few kisses down to his neck. Ratonhnhake:ton bit his lip and arched his back. He bucked his hips, moaning softly as Ayashe gently nipped and sucked on a sweet spot under his jaw.

"A-Ayashe…" Ratonhnhake:ton murmured.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ayashe purred in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Ratonhnhake:ton slightly nodded his head as Ayashe continued to trail kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, his chest, his stomach and down to his hips. Ayashe smirked as she noticed the bulge in his pants and lightly stroked it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kanen'to:kon bit his lip as Karahkwa danced her tongue around his satisfaction. He sat up, tugging on Karahkwa's tunic. He pulled it off, tossed it aside and gently pushed Karahkwa back onto the grass. Kanen'to:kon gripped Karahkwa's hips, watching her run her hands up her sides and fall on her breasts. He moaned and kissed her lips as his hands explored her curves. He teased her by pulling on the rim of her pants and sliding his hand through until he felt Karahkwa's sensitive bud. She rolled her hips and sank into the grass, biting her lip to hold back a moan.

It was not long before they were all ready. Both women nodded their heads, consensually and the men approached them. They looked around for any prying eyes. Finding none, Ratonhnhake:ton and Kanen'to:kon turned back to Karahkwa and Ayashe. Ratonhnhake:ton rubbed Ayashe's bud, mimicking the way she did it. Kanen'to:kon kissed Karahkwa's jaw as he teased her entrance. Karahkwa and Ayashe both grasped each other's hands as both Kanen'to:kon and Ratonhnhake:ton pushed inside. Karahkwa and Ayashe bucked their hips, squeaking and moaning as a fire started low in their stomachs.

Ratonhnhake:ton and Kanen'to:kon thrusted slowly and rhythmically, hearing Ayashe and Karahkwa gasping underneath them. Ayashe clasped her arms around Ratonhnhake:ton's neck and nipped his shoulder, tasting the salt of his sweat. Kanen'to:kon growled as Karahkwa's nails raked his back. He moaned as he arched his back, letting himself slip deeper into her. Karahkwa drew in a sharp breath as a surge of pleasure rippled through her.

Kanen'to:kon stopped, concerned for her.

"Am I hurting you?" He husked, caressing her face.

"N-no. I am fine." Karahkwa reassured him as brushed her hair out of her face. "Do that again… It felt good."

Kanen'to:kon moaned softly as he slowly continued to pump, feeling the pressure building. He licked a calloused thumb and pressed it to her bud, mimicking the way she rubbed it. Karahkwa gritted her teeth and covered her mouth, trying to suppress a load moan. She propped herself onto her elbows and their eyes locked for a moment, blazing with desire. Karahkwa felt her body slacken as it began to give in to the intense pleasure.

"KANEN'TO:KON!" Ratonhnhake:ton smirked as he heard Karahkwa let out a wail as she reached her orgasm. This time, he moaned alongside her as the fire started to pool low in his stomach. He continued to thrust, listening to Ayashe squeak and his heavy breathing. He started to go a little faster, his gut beginning to burn as his passion was intensifying. Ayashe dug her nails into Ratonhnhake:ton's back, her body sinking into bliss. She could feel him pulsing inside her, hearing the slapping of skin on skin. It did not hurt anymore and as Ratonhnhake:ton picked up speed, she was reaching her climax.

"RATONHNHAKE:TON!" Ayashe wailed as her orgasm rippled through her body. She bit her lips as her body convulsed. Ratonhnhake:ton loomed over Ayashe and kissed her lips as he pulled out of her. Ayashe wrapped an arm around his shoulders and purred, stroking his hair. Ratonhnhake:ton trailed his fingers down her torso. Ayashe sat up and pushed Ratonhnhake:ton onto his back. Karahkwa nudged her way on top of him and winked at the other woman. Ayashe clicked her tongue and winked back. She sashayed over to Kanen'to:kon and straddled him.

Karahkwa purred as she ran her fingers through Ratonhnhake:ton's hair. He crawled back and leaned against a tree as his hands roamed Karahkwa's body. He leisurely rocked his hips against her pelvis, pushing his length up until the tip brushed her ribs. Karahkwa tilted his head back until he was looking directly at her. He smirked as Karahkwa leaned in and kissed his lips. He stroked her thighs and she twisted her fingers around his length. Once she aligned herself, she sunk down, enveloping him in her warmth. Karahkwa hissed as Ratonhnhake:ton dug his nails into her thighs. Karahkwa rolled her hips and pulled herself up before sliding back down.

"Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton moaned her name. He stared at her, his eyes dark and begging. Karahkwa leaned close to him and whispered soft words in his ear. Ratonhnhake:ton gritted his teeth and raked his nails down Karahkwa's thighs. He moved one hand to her bud and started to rub it as He slowly continued to pump, feeling the pressure building. He gripped Karahkwa's hips, watching her run her hands up her sides and fall on her breasts.

Ayashe wrapped her fingers around Kanen'to:kon's prodigious erection and pulled it towards her opening. She teased the tip, making the man moan and tightly grip the grass. His hands shot up to Ayashe's hips and he gripped them tightly. Ayashe enveloped him and let out a loud gasp. Kanen'to:kon removed a hand from Ayashe's hip and brought his thumb to her bud. He pressed and rubbed it in small circles, which made Ayashe shudder as her desires began to rise again.

"Nnh… Kanen'to:kon…" Ayashe sighed.

Kanen'to:kon chuckled and rubbed harder before he bucked his hips to meet Ayashe halfway. She was panting at the feeling of his member dragging through her. Her brow furrowed as the familiar sensation of release clawed its way through her abdomen.

It was not long until Ratonhnhake:ton and Kanen'to:kon tensed up, reaching their climax. Ratonhnhake:ton gritted his teeth and pushed himself deep, growling as he spilled his seed into Karahkwa. Karahkwa arched her back and Ratonhnhake:ton threw his head back, letting out a howl. Once he finished, he relaxed his grip on Karahkwa's thighs. She slowly pulled off of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, letting him lean against his chest.

Kanen'to:kon pushed himself into Ayashe, a rough groan escaped his chest. Ayashe threw her head back and Kanen'to:kon held her hips down against him. When he finished, Ayashe pulled herself off and let Kanen'to:kon rest against her shoulder. The four of them panted, exhausted from their feat. Ayashe and Karahkwa wrapped their arms around Kanen'to:kon and Ratonhnhake:ton, feeling their ribs rise and fall with every ragged breath. They took in their scent and warmth. Once they recovered, Ayashe, Karahkwa, Kanen'to:kon and Ratonhnhake:ton put their clothes back on and left the clearing. As they headed back to camp, they playfully teased each other. It was certainly going to be a long night.


End file.
